elideriacompendiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Items
Across Elideria, there are plentiful magic items, created for specific purposes, and often last generations. Common Blank Magic Item Uncommon Shielding Amulet Wondrous Item, Minor (Requires Attunement) While you are wearing this amulet, you can use your reaction to cast the shield spell once without expending a spell slot. The amulet can't be used this way again until the next dawn. Rare Blink Dagger Simple Weapon (dagger), Melee Weapon, Major (Requires Attunement) You gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. When you throw this dagger, you can use a bonus action to teleport to the location of the dagger as it lands as long as you can see it, grabbing hold of the dagger. If you teleport after making an attack roll and the attack hits your target, you can then make an immediate melee attack with the dagger. Very Rare Ring of Return Wondrous Item, Major (Requires Attunement) A ring of return ''is attuned to a specific location (usually determined by the DM). This ring has 3 charges. While wearing this ring, you can use an action to speak its command word and expend a charge to cast ''teleport ''on yourself, which immediately transports you to the attuned location. The ring regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. '''Legendary' Shadowknife Simple Weapon (dagger), Melee Weapon, Major (Requires Attunement) Also called a Spider Knife, this black dagger emanates dark, drow energy, straight from the Evershadow. You gain a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. The weapon also deals an additional 3d6 poison damage and 3d6 necrotic damage. When an attack with this weapon hits a living creature, it instills its poison into the target. Every 10 minutes after being inflicted with the poison, the creature gains one level of exhaustion until it is cured or until it dies. After making an attack with the weapon, you can then fill an unoccupied 5-foot cube within 5 feet of the target with magical darkness, which remains for 10 minutes. You can use your action to make a gesture or activate the weapon's command word to cause the darkness to become black needles, which rush towards any target poisoned with this weapon's poison. The needles deal 6d6 necrotic damage to the target, and then disappear into puffs of black smoke. You can not dismiss darkness in this way no more than once per turn. Artifact Bloodrazor, the Infinite Hunger Martial Weapon (longsword), Melee Weapon, Major (Requires Attunement) You gain a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. This weapon deals two additional damage dice on a critical hit, and it restores hit points to its wielder equal to the damage dealt on a critical hit. Whenever you deal damage to a creature with this sword, if the creature bleeds, the blood is absorbed into the sword's blade. You are then subjected to the taste of the creature's blood, roll a d8 on the Infinite Hunger table below for the appropriate creature type for an effect. Once you have become subjected to the taste of a creature's blood, you can not be subjected to it again until you finish a long rest. Infinite Hunger Table The Onyxblade Martial Weapon (see description), Melee Weapon, Major This weapon has the finesse property. You gain a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. This weapon deals an additional 2d6 necrotic damage, and on a critical hit, you restore a number of hit points equal to the necrotic damage dealt. This weapon is immune to all damage. In addition, the Onyxblade is able to take the form of one of three different kinds of swords. At the end of a short rest, if you succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom check, you can change the sword's form to your choice of shortsword, longsword, or greatsword, and the Onyxblade gains all of the features of the chosen weapon. The DM determines which of these forms the Onyxblade starts in. Although the sword itself is not sentient, an evil spirit rests within the red diamond set into the sword's hilt. This spirit injects malevolent thoughts into the wielder, attempting to turn them evil. At the end of each long rest, the wielder must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become charmed by the spirit, as if affected by the geas ''spell. Additionally, at the end of a long rest, if the wielder has not killed a living creature with the Onyxblade in the past 24 hours, the blade deals 2d6 necrotic damage to the wielder, which ignores resistance and immunity, and the wielder can not deal necrotic damage using this weapon until after they kill their first living creature. For each additional 24 hours the wielder does not kill a living creature, the damage dealt by the blade increases by 2d6. The sword is made from darksteel, and it radiates a shadowy aura. The blade's origins are unknown, and its metal is invulnerable to all damage. The only way the sword can be truly destroyed is if it clashes with the Sunbringer, the Onyxblade's opposite, which will unmake both of the weapons, causing an intense burst of holy and unholy energies. This burst of energy instantly evaporates all living matter within 300 feet of where the blades struck each other, and the souls attuned to both weapons are wiped from existence. 'Curse. '''This weapon is cursed. The moment you wield this weapon, you are affected by its curse until you are targeted by a ''remove curse ''spell or similar magic (see below). As long as you remain cursed, you can not willingly drop the Onyxblade, nor can you give it to another creature willingly, though you can sheathe the sword and it can still be knocked from your grasp. If you would come under the effect of a spell that would force you to drop the weapon, such as the ''command ''spell, the spell automatically fails. If the Onyxblade ever leaves your person, you immediately enter a panicked frenzy, attempting to get the sword back at all costs. You can only move towards the Onyxblade, and any action you take must be in an effort to get the sword back into your grasp, even if this would involve attacking an ally or putting yourself in the way of danger. This curse can only affect one creature at any given time, and the curse automatically ends when a creature dies. If a creature cursed by the Onyxblade is killed with it, the creature currently wielding the weapon is then cursed by it. If a creature dies while wielding the Onyxblade, the curse remains for the next creature that picks up the sword. A creature can be freed from the Onyxblade's curse by use of a ''remove curse ''spell or similar magic, although this only breaks the curse from the creature, allowing them to drop the weapon willingly, though if they pick it up again or 24 hours pass since the curse was broken, the creature is cursed again. Not even a ''wish ''spell can remove the Onyxblade's curse.